1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an ink-pad marking device and, more particularly, to an ink-pad marking device to be associated with marking products stored on grocery shelves and the like, wherein the device is directly mounted to the shelves, whereby the consumer can individually mark the selected item.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent advent of the Universal Product Code System (UPC), which comprises the use of a combination of dark vertical lines and numbers that are printed on all items and packages -- facilitating and hastening the work of checkers at the checkstands -- there has been created a less beneficial effect for the consumer.
This new system, which also includes sophisticated computers (not clerks) to tabulate the shopper's bill, will help supermarkets reduce costs -- and presumably increase profits. But its use will also result in consumers being denied essential price information, because the industry is planning to eliminate prices on individual items. In other words, computer-readable labels will replace legible price markings on stocked items.
There is a positive benefit when prices are clearly displayed on individual items. For example, a consumer may want to compare the prices of canned, frozen and fresh corn, or the price of an end-of-the-aisle special, with the standard shelf item. It is especially helpful for persons on limited and fixed incomes to be able to tabulate their total expenditures prior to check-out time.
Also, at the check-out counter, a shopper may want to compare the price stamped on an individual item against the price shown on both the checker's viewer and the print-out, to make certain he is not being overcharged.
In this time of soaring food costs, consumers must retain the practical tools to stretch their food dollars. Individual pricing is one such tool.
Thus, there is a need to provide a means by which consumers can readily mark each item with its current price value -- and this can be accomplished with the present-disclosed invention.